1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to hybrid drill bits; and more specifically relate to hybrid drill bits with both roller cone cutting elements and fixed blade cutting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,170 teaches a “drag bit having a plurality of blades or ribs on its end face has one or more pockets milled into the top surfaces of said blades. A tungsten carbide button or insert is positioned at the gauge diameter to reduce impact on the gauge diameter cutter in each of the fibs. The tungsten carbide button extends to the borehole gauge diameter to stabilize the bit within the borehole to limit bit whirling. The tungsten carbide button extends just forward of at least the final cutter assembly with respect to the direction of bit rotation to take the impact instead of the cutters. An additional tungsten carbide button or a shaped cutter is used along the blades in line with PDC cutting assemblies for limiting the penetration of the PDC cutting assemblies to thereby limit bit whirling or tilting instabilities. A shaped PDC cutter has a beveled edge with a bevel angle greater than the backrake angle of the PDC cutter so that engagement with the borehole wall is made with the tungsten carbide body rather than the PDC cutting portion to thereby function as a penetration limiter. As the bit wears, the PDC cutting portion begins to engage the formation in the same manner as the other PDC cutting assemblies.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,967 teaches a “drill bit including improved gage pads is particularly adapted for side cutting a borehole wall. In a preferred embodiment, the drill bit gage pads alternate between an active gage pad with a cutting surface portion and a non-active gage pad with a wear-resistant surface. Gage pad cutting elements placed on a first active gage pad cooperate with gage pad cutting elements placed on other active gage pads. What results is a contiguous series of overlapping cutting elements suitable to cut the borehole wall. Non-active gage pads are preferably placed between the active cutting gage pads. These non-active gage pads have a wear-resistant surface (such as steel or diamond insert) that extends to the gage diameter. These non-active gage pads help to maintain borehole size and prevent undue torque being placed on the drill bit.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080264695 teaches a “hybrid drill bit having both roller cones and fixed blades is disclosed, and a method of drilling. The cutting elements on the fixed blades form a continuous cutting profile from the perimeter of the bit body to the axial center. The roller cone cutting elements overlap with the fixed cutting elements in the nose and shoulder sections of the cutting profile between the axial center and the perimeter. The roller cone cutting elements crush and pre- or partially fracture formation in the confined and highly stressed nose and shoulder sections.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090126998 teaches a “hybrid earth-boring bit comprising a bit body having a central axis, at least one, preferably three fixed blades, depending downwardly from the bit body, each fixed blade having a leading edge, and at least one rolling cutter, preferably three rolling cutters, mounted for rotation on the bit body. A rolling cutter is located between two fixed blades.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved earth boring drill bit.